The invention relates to a rotary slide for medium-carrying pipelines, comprising a housing capable of being installed between two pipeline ends and having a stop member for shutting off the pipeline and having an actuating device for actuating the stop member, the housing possessing a first reception region for receiving the stop member in the closed position of the rotary slide, a second reception region for receiving the stop member in the open position of the rotary slide and a drive region for receiving the actuating device.
In pipeline construction, slides or flaps are used as shut-off members in main and distribution lines. The shut-off member is installed in the medium-carrying pipeline and consists essentially of a first region for connection to the pipeline, a second region for receiving the stop member in the open state of the shut-off member and a third region for receiving the actuating device which is conventionally designed as a spindle mechanism. The slides often have, on both sides of the slide housing, flanges, by means of which the shut-off member can be installed in the pipeline. The pipelines may be designed as a distribution network of a supply system. The medium in the pipeline may be gas, water or sewage. In other fields, too, for example chemical processing engineering, slides or flaps are used which have a disk-shaped shut-off member which is perpendicular to the pipeline axis and which is moved out of the pipeline in a plane running perpendicularly to the pipeline axis.
The type of movement of the shut-off disk may be a rectilinear or a rotational or pivoting movement in this plane. The axis of the rotational movement in this case runs perpendicularly to the pipeline axis and may lie inside or outside the shut-off disk. The most important advantage of this form of construction is the relatively small overall length, that is to say the space requirement in the axial direction of the pipeline is minimal. However, when the three abovementioned regions, that is to say the first reception region, the second reception region and the drive region, are arranged in a line one behind the other, the overall height becomes relatively large, that is to say, in the case of lines laid in the ground and having a shut-off member of large overall height, the line itself has to be buried at relatively great depth.
EP 1 063 457 A2 discloses a generic rotary slide. It describes what may be referred to as a pendulum slide for applications under a high vacuum in high-purity gas deposition plants. The rotary slide is used in a vacuum system, together with a turbovacuum pump, as a regulating member, so that the vacuum in the system can be set as accurately as possible. The housing and the slide are constructed from a plurality of individual parts made of metal and are designed for relatively low pressure resistance. After the pivoting movement from the open position, the slide is pressed, in the closing position, onto a seat in the housing. The lever arm connecting the shut-off disk to the actuating device cooperates with a ramp in the region of the pivot axis of the actuating device. What is achieved by this ramp is that, at the end of the pivoting movement, the disk is moved in the axial direction toward the seat.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rotary slide which can be constructed so as to be as compact and as corrosion-resistant as possible from individual parts which are as few as possible and can be produced as simply as possible. The rotary slide is also capable of being installed as simply as possible in existing pipeline systems.